Haunted Halloween
by Nature9000
Summary: After hearing a tale from Mr. Benson, Freddie and Sam are highly skeptical. That is, until it turns out to be true. Even still, that is not the greatest shock in store, for this Halloween night holds many surprises. What will happen to the beloved group?


Haunted Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the Goosebumps series

A/N: I hope you like this, my fic for Halloween. I'm positive you will enjoy this one. There's an episode that has a family with the last name of "Benson" so it inspired this. I'm not sure what the name of the episode was, but it was pretty interesting. You'll also love the twist at the end, so read all the way through.

-A REAL GHOST TALE-

Josh Benson, brother to Amanda Benson and daughter of Penelope Benson and her husband, that was the name of Freddie's father. John Benson was telling his story to Freddie, Sam, Carly and Marissa, and currently they weren't sure what to make of it. Freddie, Sam and Carly were dressed up for Halloween. Freddie was a vampire, Sam was a princess and Carly was once more, an insect.

"My father, Josh Benson moved to Dark Falls with his sister and parents," John said while leaning back in his chair. "It was a creepy town, that's the way he explained it to me when I was a boy. It was a town of zombies." Sam laughed and Freddie snickered.

"Zombies, well that's original," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. "Zombies in a place called Dark Falls." John shot him a suspicious look.

"Oh but this was completely real. My grandfather says that almost every resident in that town…his old dog used to bark at them. The people in that city looked completely pale. I tell you, it was a creepy town."

"Tell us more."

"Well, first off, there was the man that sold the house to them, Compton Dawes. He was a creepy old man" John leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "There was a wreath that they had, they got rid of it, but it was not a good idea, you'll learn why." He closed his eyes and took a sip from a coffee cup. "These zombies slowly started having to feed more and more…." By now, everyone was getting into the story; they loved a good ghost story on Halloween.

"Okay, don't spook them too much, John," Marissa said while giving a low chuckle.

"Oh believe me, here's the reason for the zombies…there was a chemical factory that killed a bunch of people. I believe the fumes were what turned these people to zombies."

"You act as though they were real," Sam said while raising her eyebrow, not being convinced. John smirked and tapped his chin lightly, staring into her eyes.

"But they were. In fact, Amanda had nightmares that some dead woman was telling her to get out. Neither Josh, nor the others in the family believed her. Their dog, Petey, was the only thing that seemed to be a guard. The parents didn't believe a thing, no matter what. Josh even had a hard time believing anything, despite how creepy and desolate the town was. Nobody ever came out of their homes, nor when the sun rose."

"So, what else happened?"

"Well they lost the dog once, he ran off so Josh and Amanda chased after him. He then wouldn't return to them, sending them deeper into the woods. They came to a cemetery and Amanda started to freak out, but Josh never did. Josh wasn't freaked out, his only intent was to get their dog back."

"Did they ever get him back?" Carly asked while leaning forward, interested completely by the story.

"I'll get to that." John smiled lightly and tilted his head. "Well, when they got into the graveyard, they saw people talking about something. These people were talking about feeding, they were talking about eating. This group of people was very pale and grey, they were definitely very creepy. They ran off, but ran into the boy, Ray. Amanda had once been attracted to Ray, but not anymore."

"Wait, _what?"_

_"_Wait what? Ray was a zombie, they all were." John stood up from his chair and walked a few feet. "At that moment, they chased my father and my aunt through the cemetery, trying to eat them."

"Oh my god!" Sam and Freddie shot a disbelieving look toward Carly, shocked that she seemed like she believed this. She had her nails to her mouth and was starting to chew on them. "Did they get away? Tell me they got away!"

"Oh come on, my dad's here!" Freddie said with a scoff. "If my dad is here, how the hell wouldn't they be alive?"

"Tell me you do not believe this, Carly," Sam stated while sighing.

"It's all true," John said as he opened a desk drawer. He pulled out a newspaper, called the Dark Falls Daily. Sam raised her eyebrow in shock and Carly's eyes widened, that couldn't be right. "While they were at the cemetery, their neighbors were getting ready to feast on their parents."

"Oh no!" Freddie rolled his eyes and figured Sam was starting to believe it as well.

"The cemetery zombies grabbed Amanda's legs, but they did eventually get away. The zombies made it out of the cemetery gates and kept shouting how they needed them, they wanted to eat them. Well, Amanda and Josh ran toward their home and got inside, seeing the neighbors."

"The neighbors were bad also, what happened?"

"They explained that the zombies were indeed real, dead people. The parents didn't believe it was true until the neighbors instructed them to look out the window. The parents looked out of the house and saw the zombies starting to bang at the house, so close to getting in. They were about to enter. The neighbors instructed them to destroy the wreath, they did, believing it would help, but sadly, that was the very thing that kept the zombies from feeding. The zombies got in and started chasing them through the stairs."

"Wait, they were corned, then?" Carly asked.

"Yes."

"But how did they survive?"

"I'm getting there. While running up the stairs, they almost got caught. Eventually grandpa pushed the zombies back and pushed everyone up the stairs. Soon they made it to the attic and grandpa blocked the stairs, but the zombies still made it in. They were trapped. The zombies grabbed a hold of grandma and grandpa, getting ready to bite in." Carly gasped and Sam's eyes widened. Freddie merely rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly, seeing the girls getting scared. Marissa rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to check on the cookies in the oven.

"Come on, don't wait, we have to know what happened!" Sam said in a quick voice.

"Are you actually getting scared?" Freddie asked while raising his eyebrow.

"No, but it really is interesting."

"It's not real…" John chuckled and Marissa walked out with a tray of cookies. She placed them on the table and everyone grabbed a cookie. "Okay dad, continue on." John smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll continue…" Sam and Carly looked back at him, Carly started to shake and Freddie raised his eyebrow. "Anyway, the family was trapped, and the zombies were about to bite in…But Amanda remembered something…"

"What was it!" Carly exclaimed while taking a bite from her cookie. John grabbed a cookie and bit into it, chewing and finally swallowing.

"The sunlight was the zombie's bane. When they attacked in the cemetery, the sun hit the zombies once and they had to rush back, letting my father and aunt escape. Well, Amanda and Josh began removing boards from the windows in the attic and sunlight poured in, killing the zombies. The zombies melted and grandpa ordered everyone down and into the car."

"Did they really get away?" Sam asked. Her heart was racing, she was starting to get a weird feeling. She didn't really believe the story, but she loved the thrill that she was receiving from it.

"Yeah, they did. They made it to the car, but there were still some zombies left. It was a small few, perhaps about four zombies left in the city." Carly gasped and Freddie rolled his eyes. Lately, he had grown out of his crush on her. There were various reasons, like her constantly turning her down, and his interests changing with his personality. He also preferred someone not getting completely freaked out by a lame ghost story. Sam didn't seem completely freaked out, he could tell she was just enjoying it. "Well, they managed to drive away from the remaining zombies and out of danger. They were safe."

"Wait, there's one thing though," Freddie said while raising his eyebrow when Carly gave a sigh of relief. "Whatever happened to the dog?"

"Ah yes, Petey, well they found him on the side of the road. He was alive, so they let him in the car."

"I'm so happy that Petey was okay," Carly said while placing her hand to her chest and smiling. John chuckled and shook his head, causing Carly's face to fall. "He _was_ okay, wasn't he?"

"Unfortunately, he turned grey as well."

"What!" Freddie winced and rubbed his ear, he didn't think Carly could shout that badly. "He was a zombie too? What happened to him?"

"Well grandpa stopped the car and everyone exited it, they slammed the doors shut and slowly backed away from the car. After a few minutes, grandpa risked opening the door to let Petey out. When he did, Petey jumped onto him." Carly gasped and Sam tilted her head, feeling the thrill and interest in the story starting to go down.

"So what happened next?" Sam asked quietly.

"He pushed Petey off of him and chose to run away, luring the dog away from the family. He told Grandma to drive off and forget about him…"

"So, what happened to him, Mr. Benson?" Carly asked in a fearful voice. John closed his eyes and gave a slow sigh.

"They never saw him again. To this day, we still wonder what has ever come of him. Any traveler knows to stay far away from Dark Falls, and thankfully the zombies left in tha city only stay there. A government agency put up a gate around the city, making it known that people were not allowed to enter."

"Has anyone ever entered in there since then?" Freddie asked while smirking. John nodded and his eyebrow rose.

"When Amanda and Josh got older, their mom started losing it. She wanted to find her husband, so she went into the city. Grandma disappeared as well."

"Oh my gosh, is this true?" Carly asked. Freddie groaned and crossed his arms. Marissa closed her eyes and took a sip of a drink.

"Actually, John's grandparents _are_ missing," Marissa stated in a quiet voice. Carly gasped again and Freddie rested his elbow on Sam's shoulder.

"Well, you don't believe it, do you?" Freddie asked while looking at Sam and smirking.

"Of course not, now get your arm off my shoulder, dork," Sam stated while closing her eyes and growling. She usually would blush on contact with him, but she didn't want anyone noticing. Freddie held his smirked and leaned close.

"Nah, I like it, it's comfortable. Besides…" Freddie lowered his voice to a whisper and spoke into her voice. "I like the reaction it gives you."

"Are you flirting with me?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and a tiny red tint appeared on Sam's cheeks.

"Maybe…" Sam closed her eyes and quickly stood up, trying not to let him get to her. She actually liked when he flirted with her, and she hoped he'd ask her out some day.

"Anyway, what happened to your parents? I don't remember Freddie ever mentioning his grandparents." Freddie blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, he never really met his grandparents either.

"Yeah, whatever happened to them?" Carly asked while looking over to Freddie.

"They vanished…Dad, Amanda, all of my siblings…"

"Why did they disappear, and the dork had uncles?" Sam asked while raising her eyebrow. John nodded and crossed his arms over.

"I think our family was cursed when they entered Dark Falls. One by one, every so often on Halloween night, someone from our family would disappear." Everyone raised their eyebrows as John crossed his arms. "It sometimes wasn't even someone from our family, but a potential mate or something. I remember Halloween night, this girl that I was going to propose to vanished…"

"You were going to marry someone else?" Freddie asked while raising his eyebrow.

"I was the one that set them up," Marissa said while shrugging and taking another cookie from the plate. "The only reason why John and I haven't been taken away is because we live so close to the city."

"That makes no sense."

"You know Lewbert, right?" John asked while glancing at the door. The three teens nodded and John took a sigh. "Well, sixteen years ago, Freddie. When you were born, I couldn't risk the zombies coming after us. Twenty five relatives in total vanished since my birth. I was born in 1967, and the zombies stopped messing with us in 1993."

"That's a year after my birth…"

"Yes, I was the oldest of six children, born when my father was twenty five. There was a zombie that had cursed the Benson family, saying when the first child was born, one by one, someone would vanish. I was the first one born…In total, minus that woman I was going to become engaged to, there were twenty five disappearances."

"Isn't that once per year? Twenty five years after your birth is my birth…so, why was it 1993 when they stopped disappearing?"

"When my girlfriend vanished, I found evidence that it was supposed to be me. That Halloween night, it was wasted on her." Carly gulped and Freddie gave a sigh, Sam merely listened with interest. "Our family had a lot of relatives. Grandma had two sisters, while Grandpa had three brothers, none of them had kids, but they all had spouses. They also made up for about ten of the twenty five disappearances. My grandma disappeared after my birth, she was the first of them. Each of my spouses never married, they got someone they wanted to date, each of those persons disappeared. When those people vanished, a year later my sibling would vanish."

"That doesn't sound to fun," Carly said in a quiet voice. "That's twenty people, what about the other six?"

"Amanda and Dad, Mom and Amanda's husband…Aunt Amanda had one child. Then there was my girlfriend. Lewbert was once a close friend, he still is, in a way."

"Ew, you were friends with that guy?" Sam asked in a slightly disgusted voice.

"He's the reason Freddie's still here." Sam blinked and her jaw fell open, she looked over at Freddie with concern and then back to John with confusion. "Upon Freddie's birth, Freddie found an incantation to turn the zombies wrath into a single object that he had to keep with him at all times, and this was also at the cost of his sanity."

"Don't tell me…that object…"

"Lewbert's wart…" Sam cringed and shook her head with disgust. Freddie looked over and smiled as he watched her golden curls shake. "So, the girlfriends and boyfriends of those siblings…they weren't part of the Benson clan."

"No, but I think the zombies had sort of psychic tendencies, they can tell when the Bensons choose a mate…"

"Oh, well look out Carly, the zombies are going to come after you!" Carly yelped and Freddie rolled his eyes, Sam merely smirked.

"I don't want to become a zombie or be eaten by them!" Carly exclaimed as she quickly stood up.

"Oh come on, Carly, none of its real," Freddie said as he exhaled slowly. "Besides, if twenty five people from the Benson family vanished, then why is there no suspicion?"

"The police know all about it," John said while crossing his arms. "The police have found nothing works when it deals with the zombies. The curse still hasn't been broken."

"I thought Lewbert broke it."

"No, if something were to happen to him, then the zombies would be reawakened. Pretty much, the curse is still active. The only way to break the curse would probably be to destroy the zombie that made it."

"Do you know which zombie it was?"

"I think my father told me that it was…the dog."

"How could it be the dog, Dad?" Freddie asked while raising his eyebrow. "Dogs don't talk." John chuckled and slowly shook his head.

"This dog, my father remembers when the dog was on top of grandpa, it spoke. It was a bark which moved to a growl, then from the growl, words came from his mouth and cursed our family. He said when the first new child was born, that was when on Halloween night each year, the zombies would rise to take a member of the Benson family and their mates."

"So, is that the end of the story, pop?"

"You still don't believe it, son?" Freddie slowly shook his head and watched as John shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. "Fine then, but at least remember this…I'd be careful the next time you do something to Lewbert. The destruction of that wart could spell the end of our family line." Carly chuckled nervously and shifted her eyes to the side.

"Um, Mr. Benson," Carly said as she slowly raised her hand. "How sure are you that this is true?" Her teeth were chattering and her bones shaking.

"Carly, get serious," Freddie said while narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just a joke. Although, there is a gated city just a few miles from here," Sam said as she rubbed her chin. "The fence has a Do Not Enter sign on it too…It doesn't matter, I think I'm going to go now. I have some tricks to pull!" Freddie chuckled and raised his eyebrow, for someone dressed in a Princess costume, she sure didn't act it.

"Don't prank too much, princess." Freddie smirked and Sam rolled her eyes while heading out the door.

"Whatever dork, I'll catch you guys later. Thanks for the story, Mr. Benson, it was awesome!" John laughed and smiled as Sam left. Freddie looked over at Carly and shook his head, pitying the fact that she appeared to believe the story and was actually scared by it.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head over and see how Spencer's sculpture is going." Freddie waved the group off and exited the apartment. Carly chuckled nervously and slowly stood up.

"You won't find Spencer at home," Carly stated while rubbing the back of her head. "He was trying his new sculpture out on Lewbert." Just then, a loud noise rang through the building, causing everyone to nearly fall over. "What was that!"

"No, it couldn't be," John said in a frightened voice. "That sounded like a release of…Damn it, to the lobby!"

"John, what's going on?" Marissa asked as the three started running out of the apartment. Carly looked more frightened than ever before. Once they reached the lobby, they saw Freddie staring at Spencer and Lewbert. John's eyes widened and Marissa gasped, Lewbert was on the ground and his wart was gone. "What the hell!"

"I-I don't know what just happened," Spencer stated. He stuttered and quickly passed out on the floor. Freddie's face had clear shock plastered over it as he lifted his hand and pointed to Lewbert.

"Spencer's sculpture just sliced Lewbert's wart," Freddie said with disgust creeping into his voice. "Then it turned green, he fell over, and this large green tornado thing erupted from his cheek."

"Then the seal has been broken," John said while rubbing his forehead. Not only that, but it also meant that Lewbert was most likely dead now. "Oh, and another thing…Lewbert is dead. I suggest you quickly slice off his head and…" John looked over at Spencer's sculpture and saw that it had large blades, and something that appeared to shoot flames from it. "That thing isn't meant for indoor use, is it?" Spencer moaned and stood up from the ground, he blinked and looked at the sculpture.

"No it is not," Spencer replied.

"Can you rip that flamethrower apart from there? Also those large machete like blades, which I would like to know where you got those from…"

"The mall…"

"Okay…take the flamethrower and turn it into an actual gun, can you do that? Basically put a shoulder strap on it."

"Why?"

"Do it now!" Spencer nodded and quickly ripped the flamethrower off, he then pulled the machetes off and ran upstairs. John stepped forward and held his arms out, keeping Freddie and Marissa back. "Lewbert is going to wake up as a zombie, because that was sort of the price he paid. To kill a zombie, one needs to destroy their brain. Preferably you can slice their heads or set them on fire."

"Dad, seriously," Freddie said while rolling his eyes. "Lewbert's alive, he'll pop up and maybe get a-" Lewbert's body jerked and Freddie raised his eyebrow. He saw Lewbert's body turn grey and pale, a sign of death. "Okay, so Lewbert's dead…" Just then, Lewbert slowly stood up and turned his head toward John.

"John Benson, you escaped us yet another year," Lewbert said while taking a step forward. John narrowed his eyes and Marissa grabbed onto his arm with fear. Freddie could tell that Lewbert wasn't acting, it was real, Lewbert was a walking zombie. "Far too long have you managed to survive and evade us...The Benson clan will be wiped out, I promise this. Our leader has instructed us to destroy you, but we cannot…not tonight."

"Why is that?" John asked as he clenched his fists and glared at the man.

"Yet, we can kill you."

"Mr. Benson, I'm back! I just used a brown towel and stapled it to the gun!" Spencer exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. He looked to Lewbert and froze. "Holy, what the hell is that? Lewbert is…alive?"

"No, he's dead," Carly said as she backed up to her brother and whimpered. "He's dead." Lewbert stopped, as though listening for something. He then smiled maliciously.

"The Benson mate has been taken this year, she sleeps until midnight, when she shall turn to a full zombie."

"Wait…what was that?" Freddie asked as he narrowed his eyes. Lewbert leaned back slightly and started to laugh.

"Spencer, hand me the machete," John said quietly while holding his hand out. Spencer handed him the machete and John swiftly brought it toward Lewbert's laughing head. He slashed the machete through Lewbert's head and watched as the top half and bluish brains fell to the floor. Lewbert had a pained expression on his face, shocked that he had just been hit.

"What did you just do!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Shh, be quiet." Lewbert moaned and his body started to turn into dust. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Carly asked, whimpering with fear. "Come on!" John rushed outside of the building and the group followed. Screams were coming from all over, and people were running as if their lives were ending.

"Bodies just came from the graves in Seattle!" Someone shouted. John raised his eyebrow and looked over to see a zombie walking down the street.

"The leader has declared that we rise from our graves," The zombie said while looking over and eyeing John. "The leader wants the end of the Benson family." John raised his eyebrow and smirked while titling his head to the side. Zombies were dumb, so he figured he could have a little fun.

"Hey, crap for brains, what will it take to end this zombie outbreak?" John asked while gripping the handle of the machete.

"The leader must die and the new zombie princess must be saved before becoming a zombie."

"Thanks for telling me! Now die…again!"

"What?" John shouted and swung the machete, smashing into the zombie's head. He slashed the head once more and then sliced down the zombie's body.

"Okay dad, I'm freaked out now," Freddie said while taking a step back. "So maybe your story had some truth to it." Freddie looked over to see Jonah and Jake running toward him.

"Freddie! It's Sam!" Jonah exclaimed while panting heavily. Freddie raised his eyebrow and turned his attention to Jonah. "She was taken by this thing and into the gated city!"

"What! I was just about to ask her out, too!" John looked over and frowned, that wasn't good at all. Freddie blinked and growled when he realized what that meant. "Damn it! Spencer, give me that!" Freddie took the flamethrower from Spencer's hands and started running down the street. "You two are coming with me!"

"Aw, do we _have_ to?" Jake asked.

"Come on, Jake," Jonah said as he broke out into a run. "Those things nearly killed my girlfriend just now!" He was talking about when Sam was taken, Valerie was with Sam at the time. Jake sighed and ran after him.

"Wait!" John exclaimed. He was about to run after Freddie, but stopped when a group of zombies surrounded the building. He clenched his teeth and growled while stepping in front of everyone. "Okay, everyone inside! Spencer, use the other machete and fight with me! We'll deal with the bastards here…" Marissa nodded as she and Carly hurried inside the building. John let out a shout and swung his machete toward one zombie. "This Halloween night will be the last stand, either the Benson family will be wiped out, or the zombies will be wiped out. All I have to say to you zombies is this…DIE!"

-NEW SCENE-

Freddie stood in front of the gates to Dark Falls, Jonah and Jake stood behind him. Jake was slightly frightened, and Jonah was a bit confused. "What are we doing?" Jake asked with evident fear in his voice.

"Getting Sam back," Freddie responded. He kicked the gate open and ran inside. Four zombies were already at the gates and staring at Freddie with wide eyes. "Come on zombies, you wanted a Benson, what the hell are you doing with a Puckett? If you wanted a Benson that badly, here I am. Too bad you just pissed me off, now I'm going to kick…your…zombie…ASS!" Jonah and Jake stared at Freddie in shock as he let out a shout and doused the nearby zombies with flames.

"Yep, he's mad." Freddie's eyes held more anger and venom than they ever held before, truly, he was determined to get Sam out of where they were. "You know, I thought zombies couldn't talk." Just then, a zombie grabbed Jake's shoulder and he stiffened up.

"That's just on television," the zombie said in a quiet voice. "The real deal is that we crave to eat. Now, we just satisfy our craving for the Benson blood, therefore we must hunt down every Benson and feast on their flesh, or turn them into one of us…"

"I'm right here!" Freddie said as he quickly spun around and rushed toward the zombie, jamming the butt of the gun into the zombie's head. "If you want me, you can try to get me, but it'll be hard as hell. That, I can promise!" Freddie quickly slammed his gun into the creature's head several times, until it was dead and turned into dust. "Don't you dare try to kill my friends, either." He sneered and stood erect. "My girl is bad enough, going after my friends will just proceed to further piss me off."

"Hey, Freddie, relax," Jonah said as he placed his hand on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie scoffed and took another step forward.

"I refuse to relax, not until I get Sam out of here. Wherever they have her, I'm not about to let them harm a single strand of golden hair on her head. If they want her, they're going to have to go through me." Freddie tilted his head slightly and shouted into the air. "You hear that you bastards? You're going to go after me before you touch Sam, and I'll slaughter all you bastards!"

"Okay, so it's pretty much headshots, right? We don't have anything to use to kill them." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked around, he saw a large rock and kicked it up with the tip of his foot, catching it with his hand.

"Here you go Jonah, use this to bash some zombie brains with." Jonah raised his eyebrow and looked over to see a zombie heading toward them. He had a shotgun in his hand and was aiming toward Freddie.

"Look out!" Freddie turned around in time to narrowly miss being shot at. Jonah chucked the rock and hit the zombie at the top of his head, he quickly rushed toward the creature and grabbed the gun away from him. "You don't mess with my friend while I'm around." Jonah aimed the gun toward the zombie's head, clicked it, and fired.

"Not bad, Jonah…Now, this is a small city, so let's run toward the house my father used to live at. I think I remember him saying where that was once, and I'm sure it's that place where Sam is…I can feel it, she's there."

"We're going to find her," Jake said while nodding his head.

"Damn right we're going to find her." The group made their way down the streets and looked around, making sure no zombies jumped out on them. "Dad said there were only three or four zombies left here, but who knows if there are more…I suspect there to be about twenty six more zombies somewhere."

"We just killed six, so there would probably be about twenty left in the city." Jonah turned around and aimed his gun down the street, firing off a shot.

"That was seven," Jonah said while exhaling. "They're not exactly the _quietest_ things around."

"Yeah, we'll I probably smell delicious to them, so they probably aren't worried about being silent," Freddie said in a grim voice. "Anyway, do you see any numbers on these houses?"

"No, but I'll tell you what I see," Jake said while starting to shake. "I see nothing but completely darkened streets and houses, but there is one house in the distance with the lights on." Jake pointed down the street and Freddie raised his eyebrow as he looked over, Sam was most likely here.

"Then let's go!" The trio hurried toward the house, not worrying if they were being followed or not. "Once I get Sam out of here, I'm killing all these zombie freaks. I think we just need to figure out which one is the leader. Chances are, it is Grandpa Benson…otherwise known as my great grandfather."

"What? Is your entire family supposed to be living here?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jake moaned and Freddie shifted his eyes over.

"Don't moan." The group stopped running and Freddie glanced to the side. "I hear something…"

"Guys, I think we're surrounded!" Just then, a large amount of zombies stepped out from behind the trees. They circled the group and grinned maliciously. "Yep, we're screwed."

"Jake, shut up. All of these zombies would be relatives I've never met, but now…they mean nothing to me. Get ready to die, again!"

"Wait! We need you!" One zombie said in a quick voice. "We're hungry."

"Personally, I don't give a flying crap if you're _living_ of hunger, I'm going to burn you all to the ground. Enjoy hell." Freddie shifted his flamethrower up and Jonah aimed his shot gun for the zombies. Jake merely moved to fighting stance and glared at them, he was a pretty decent wrestler, he thought.

"Wait! We'll tell you who the leader is!" The zombie said as she lifted her hands up. "The leader is in the lit house, he is the Patriarch of the Benson clan!"

"Meaning…Grandfather Benson, the father of Josh and Amanda Benson?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks…I see about ten of you altogether, so…"

"Also, if you just let us have this one girl, she's going to be our new ruler!"

"Just because she's dressed up as a princess doesn't mean-"

"She _is_ a princess, you don't understand! She has princess blood in her. That's why we need her royal blood, if we have it, then we will have the perfect ruler. A zombie queen…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't intend on letting her become a zombie queen before I'm finished with her." Freddie narrowed his eyes and started to pull the trigger, the zombie chuckled and lifted her hands up.

"Oh, well maybe we can negotiate! You can have her for a little while, then when you're through with her, you can give her to us!" Jonah raised his eyebrow and Freddie's lip twitched.

"Can I shoot one of them now?" Jonah asked while staring a zombie in the eyes. He wasn't about to tear his glance away.

"I'm not going to be finished with Sam for a _very_ long time. Yes, Jonah, you may begin shooting." If the zombies could pale, they would have.

"You don't understand!" The zombie protested.

"I heard enough out of you." Freddie pulled the trigger and doused the zombies in front of him with flames. Jonah started firing off gunshots into the heads of the zombies near him, and Jake started punching and kicking the heads of the zombies near him. "Duck!" Jonah and Jake screamed and scrambled to the floor as Freddie turned in a full circle, bathing all the zombies in flames. Soon, he stopped with the flames and his two friends slowly stood up, looking at the flaming piles of ash.

"Not bad," Jake said with a nervous chuckle. "So, was that about sixteen zombies?"

"Yeah, and all of them were relatives I've never met. Pity…maybe we could have been great family, but now I hate them." Freddie thought for a minute and tilted his head. "Jonah, if I hate my family, does that make me a bad person?"

"Well, I don't think I'd consider these things to be your family," Jonah said as the group began walking again, carefully avoiding the flames.

"True."

"Hey look at this…you're a vampire that's going to save a princess."

"Please don't say that, Dracula wouldn't save a princess, but _I_ would."

"Dracula would save a princess if he loved her." Freddie closed his eyes and chuckled lightly, amused with his friend. Soon they reached the door of the house, they didn't know what they were going to find. "Let's hope Sam is still Sam and not some pale, people eating creature."

"If she is, then I'll gladly give myself to her and be by her side as a zombie." Jonah and Jake raised their eyebrows as Freddie stared at the door. They were shocked that he would even consider something like that. "If she's a zombie, I can't possibly bring myself to kill her. My heart won't allow it…" Freddie slowly turned toward Jonah and looked into his eyes. "As my best friend, I trust you to kill us if that should happen."

"What! Dude, I can't take that responsibility!" Freddie smirked and turned back toward the door.

"Let's hope Sam's alive, then. If she's not, I guess you'll have to take the responsibility."

"Aw, damn!" Freddie lifted his leg and kicked the door, causing it to fall onto the ground. He blinked and raised his eyebrow.

"Huh, the house must be really old then."

"I'd imagine, when did your dad say his father lived here?"

"I'd say around 1954, I believe his father was born in 1942."

"Okay…old house." Freddie chuckled and slowly started to walk in. Suddenly, to hands clasped his neck and slammed him against the wall. He shouted out and found himself staring into the violent and dull blue eyes of a male zombie. Jonah and Jake shouted out as well, being thrust against a wall by two zombies.

"We can't let you live," the blue eyed zombie said while growling. "You can either join us, or we will eat you. The zombie princess has yet to awaken, so we don't have orders yet, we follow our own rules for now." Freddie clenched his teeth and dug his nails into the wall. The zombie stared at him and tilted his head. "You're a vampire, which means you are already dead?"

"Yes and no…" Freddie smirked and narrowed his eyes. "I'm undead, but have a beating heart. I am the king of horror. You best back off, lest you should find yourself becoming my victim."

"Wait, you can't drink zombie blood, so hah!"

"You will live to regret this…or I should say that you will now be dying." Freddie clenched his fists and quickly punched the zombie off of him. The other two zombies stared in shock as Freddie began punching his victim and kicking him. "You bastard, do not refer to Sam as a 'zombie' princess! She may be a princess, but she's my princess, and she's NOT a zombie!" Freddie kicked the zombie to the ground and started stomping his foot onto the creature's head.

He then looked to the other two zombies and shifted his gun toward them, his nostrils flaring with anger. "You two, back away from my friends." The zombies gulped and obliged. Jonah swiftly moved his gun up and fired a shot into the head of the zombie that held him. "Thank you." Freddie then pulled the trigger and doused the two zombies in flames, watching as they turned to dust. "Now, let's go find Sam…"

"Yeah, I'm getting sick and tired of all these zombies coming near me," Jake said while rubbing his neck. "These things are ugly and they have bad breath." Freddie chuckled and gestured for his friends to follow as he started walking up the stairs. "Why are we going up here?"

"Something tells me that she's up here…perhaps in the attic. I have to see. Jonah, keep your gun steady, I can't afford to use this flamethrower while on the stairs." Jonah nodded and aimed his gun past Freddie, ready to shoot if he saw a zombie. "There's a dog that we need to find in order to break the curse…"

"There is a _dog _zombie?" Jonah asked while paling. "How can there be a dog zombie! That's just not right!"

"We have to kill it, too." Jonah's jaw fell and Freddie gave a small sigh.

"It's either that, or we get zombies coming after my family for generations to come."

"Yeah…" Freddie narrowed his eyes and found the attic door, he slowly opened it and stepped into the attic, this was where the majority of the zombies had died before.

"So, they are…up here," Jake said while paling. In front of them was Sam, lying on a table with her arms crossed over her abdomen. She was centered by a few zombies. The zombies looked over at Freddie and he narrowed his eyes.

"This Halloween night will be the last stand," Freddie started as he stepped forward. The zombies sneered and turned toward him. "Either the Benson family will be wiped out, or the zombies will be wiped out. All I have to say to you zombies is this…DIE!"

"Hasta La Vista!" Jonah shouted as he lifted his gun and fired off multiple bullets into the heads of two zombies. Jake dashed forward and started punching and kicking the head of one zombie. Freddie turned his flamethrower around and started beating a zombie with the butt of his gun, he couldn't risk setting Sam on fire. Soon, all of the zombies were gone, and all that was left in the room was Sam. "Freddie, we did it…"

"Not quite, Jonah." Freddie stepped next to Sam and placed his hand on her arm while looking at her face. "She looks so peaceful, just like an angel."

"She's a princess," Jake stated.

"Yeah, princess of my heart…"

"That was corny." Freddie raised his eyebrow and shrugged, he could care less how it sounded. He moved his hand up and caressed Sam's face, she seemed so sublime. She had a slightly pale color to her, signaling that the process of becoming a zombie had begun. "So, how are we going to bring her back?"

"Oh, maybe you should kiss her!" Jonah suggested. Freddie raised his eyebrow and scoffed, not really sure if he believed that. "Well, it's worth a shot. And come on, if zombies can be real…you have to believe in the whole true love's kiss or something."

"I didn't exactly come dressed up as a prince, Jonah."

"You do realize there is only two minutes until midnight, right?" Jake asked as he crossed his arms. "Didn't I remember hearing something about midnight?"

"Yeah, I have to wake her before then…" Freddie looked at Sam and took her hand in his, he had faith that he would wake her somehow. He lowered himself toward Sam and whispered. "Come on, Sam. Don't leave me. I know you'll make it through this, I can't stand being without you." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her tender lips. Jonah and Jake smiled at the sight. They could see the color starting to return to Sam, and just at the right time. Jake heard a noise and quickly looked over at the door, he tapped Jonah and gulped as Jonah quickly turned and aimed his gun toward the door, not knowing what to expect. As for Freddie, he slowly lifted his head and looked at Sam's face, seeing it full with color once more. "The most beautiful sight I've ever seen…" She moaned lightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Freddie?" Sam asked in a quiet voice. "Where am I? Did you…did you just kiss me?"

"Sam, thank god you're alive." Freddie hugged Sam and helped her to slowly sit up. She rubbed her head and groaned. "Sam, dad's story…it was real."

"Yeah, I figured that out when I saw an ugly looking thing bring me here and put me to sleep." Freddie chuckled softly and Sam gave a slight groan. "I don't think I can move right now…"

"Yeah, well you were kind of…well, almost dead. It's okay, though. Jonah, Jake and I have wiped out all the zombies."

"Not all of them, dude!" Jake shouted. Freddie and Sam looked over at the doorway and frowned when they spotted two zombies. One was a dog and the other was a bearded man, obviously Grandfather Benson.

"Take them down."

"Freddie Benson," The man said as he took a step forward. "You're the first Benson to return here, perhaps then you know your true calling."

"Oh shut the hell up you goddamn, pathetic excuse for a human. I'm only here because you took the woman I love. Now if you don't mind, I'd like for you to lift the damn curse you've placed on my family and then go to hell."

"I'm not the one that put the curse on you, the dog is." At that moment, the dog leapt toward Jonah. Jonah shouted and held his gun sideways, letting the dog's fangs bite into it. "Good boy, Petey." The man looked over at Sam and raised his eyebrow. "Now, what is this? The princess is awake, but she is not a zombie." Sam tightened her grip onto Freddie's shirt and he kept his eyes narrow.

"Stay the hell away from her, bastard." Freddie looked over to see Jonah on the ground, struggling with the dog. Jake charged toward the man, only to be pushed to the ground and have him place his foot on his neck. "What the hell are you doing? Let go of my friend!"

"It doesn't matter anyway, I've made all zombies return from the grave, everyone will die soon. We Bensons were never meant to leave Dark Falls, we were supposed to stay and let ourselves become zombies. It's not too late, you can still join me." Freddie scoffed and smirked slightly

"Not in a million years, Gramps. By the way, vampires are still cooler than zombies. I'd rather be a vampire than a mindless zombie. After all, I could seduce a girl, bite her neck and turn her into my minion or my vampire bride. When it comes to vampires versus zombies, the vampire always comes on top, especially if he has a little flamethrower with him!" Freddie shifted his gun up and shot some flames into the zombie, smirking as the man screamed in pain. Jonah grunted and finally kicked the dog off of him, sending him into the fiery path as well.

"Damn, I thought he'd never get off of me," Jonah stated.

"There is fire right above me!" Jake exclaimed in a fearful voice. Freddie laughed and released the trigger, tossing the gun to the floor. Jake slowly pushed himself up and stared at the now screaming and burning zombie. "Die already!" Sam looked at Freddie and smiled softly.

"So, you came all this way for me?" Sam asked.

"Of course I did," Freddie said as he picked Sam up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes.

"Thank you, Freddie…I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's get you out of here." Sam sniffed and buried her head into Freddie's chest. Freddie then carried her down the stairs and out of the house, Jake and Jonah stayed in close pursuit. Once they exited the house, it started to collapse. They walked all the way back to Bushwell Plaza and found John and Spencer panting heavily, covered in blood.

"They all just dropped dead!" Spencer exclaimed with wide eyes. "We were fighting, and they kept coming, more and more! Then suddenly, they died!"

"Son, what happened?" John asked while raising his eyebrow. He looked at Sam and smiled. "She's safe."

"Yeah, we broke the curse," Freddie said with a smile. Carly and Marissa ran out of the building and looked around in shock.

"It's over?" Carly asked while her hands began to shake. "I can't believe it! Thank god!" She looked at Sam as Freddie placed her on her feet. She grinned and quickly hugged her friend. "You're alive!"

"Still weak here," Sam said in a pained tone of voice. "Not doing too well. I need to rest first!"

"Oh right, sorry about that…"

"Come on guys, let's just go back inside," Freddie suggested. He was exhausted from the whole thing. The group nodded and entered the building, thankful that the whole thing was over. Of course, it would be a long time before any of them ever thought to dress up like a zombie for Halloween.

-NEW SCENE-

"Sam? Sam, get up," Freddie said as he pushed her.

"What is it dork?" Sam asked while opening her eyes. She saw Marissa, John, Carly, and Freddie staring at her. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did," John said as he crossed his arms. "It was right after Freddie attempted to flirt with you. Technically you didn't fall asleep, you blushed and fainted…"

"Oh, so was your story real?"

"Yeah, it was real…"

"Then I saw the future, we need to stop Spencer's sculpture!" Sam shot up and Freddie raised his eyebrow. "He's going to cut off Lewbert's disgusting wart and awaken the zombie curse!"

"Sam," Freddie said while rolling his eyes. Sam quickly dashed out of the room. "Sam, wait!"

"Well, she had a good reaction to the 'flirt,' Son," John said with a smirk. Freddie smirked back and nodded.

"She's the one." Freddie stood up and Carly raised her eyebrow, confused by what just happened. Sam was in the lobby and shocked to find that Spencer was nowhere in sight. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"I thought he was here…and the zombies…an outbreak of zombies." Sam felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly jumped, turning around to see Freddie looking at her with a soft smile. "God Freddie, don't do that!"

"Sorry, did I spook you?" Freddie smirked and slowly shook his head. "Believe me, Sam…there are no zombies. While that really _did_ happen with his father, our family never started disappearing. In fact, the Benson clan went in and destroyed them all."

"They did?"

"Yes, zombies are no match for the Bensons." Freddie sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "They were actually pretty damn shocked when Dad's grandparents and parents escaped, only to return the next day and wipe them out…draining them of their life essence." Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie tapped his chin lightly.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing at all…"

"Yeah, you're just trying to spook me because I seemed spooked by the story…and you're wearing a vampire costume." Sam laughed and Freddie closed his eyes, smirking.

"Yeah, you caught me, I'm just spooking you. Right, I'm a vampire! Ooh, Jake and Jonah are my vampire minions! Spooky…" Sam laughed and Freddie crossed his arms. "I'll tell you what does spook me, though. Vampires nowadays…the way movies portray them has changed dramatically. Vampires are not hot models that have superpowers and all that crap. They're hard to kill, but they don't require being ripped apart and burnt. For some, all you need is a spike. Vampires, depending on good or evil, all still suck blood. Human blood…mostly from hobos…" Freddie stepped toward Sam and she raised her eyebrow. "Then the vampire can do only two things…when he bites, it kills the victim and turns he or she into its minion. The second option, the vampire bites and chooses a bride."

"Yeah, I guess so. I've never known vampires could be good, though."

"It's happened, there are good vampires…very rare, though. In fact, I know of one particular clan that protects Seattle from dangers, such as that city of zombies."

"Wait? Are you now trying to tell me, after you made an effort to not believe in the zombies, that vampires are real?" Freddie looked into Sam's eyes and shrugged, she blinked and felt herself starting to go into a trance.

"I have studied vampires…they choose a mate after sixteen years of life. They must then 'flirt' so to speak and see their reaction, if they stir the blood of a potential interest and she faints, then she is the one. The one that shall be the bride of the vampire…Yes, Sam…" Freddie moved to Sam's back and brushed her hair away from her neck. "Vampires are indeed real, and you will become my bride if you should so accept." Sam continued to stare ahead and slowly nodded.

"Yes, I do accept." Freddie smiled and moved his lips toward her neck, opening his mouth and biting his fangs into her neck. Soon, she would join the Benson clan as his bride.

* * *

I hope you liked that, and Happy Halloween! I do hope you enjoyed the zombie thing and all the battles, yes the zombie battles were part of the dream, but John's story was not. I think that's clear. I bet you didn't see that twist coming up!


End file.
